There's Always a First
by Zero The Chance
Summary: For everyone alive their is a first for everything. This is a look on what could be the firsts of a specific character from Ruby.


**AN: Got the idea at random at work, hasn't left my head so I thought why not and decided to write it out.**

 **There's Always A First**

It's something that will always happen no matter how much you think it won't.

There is always a first for everything.

XXXXX

That moment had come, the moment where his first of first's had come. The first site at this new world was an odd one. It was something he would never truly remember.

Not the sight of the man holding him.

Nor the woman who lay in the bed, blonde hair messy and sweat covering her body as a taller man held her hand, both looking at him fondly.

The sights of a new born may be forgotten, however they still counted as the first of many more first's.

XXXXX

That first meeting of your family, the one where you'll remember them and start to decipher what and who they were.

His mother, blonde hair eternally in a bun, always having that gentle loving smile as she gazed at her children.

His father, a man who was tall with his blonde hair slick back, the marks he'd later learn as scars covering various parts of his body, the smile holding a more excited trait than the mother yet just as caring.

The girls that surrounded him, holding him and playing with him. All had their parents blonde hair, granted they had different shades but to the child, to _him_ , it was the mark of his family.

It was that first that helped him realize he was their son, their brother, their family. He was their Jaune Arc.

XXXXX

That moment had come when he was forced to endure the moment his elder sister's warned him of, the dreaded day had come when he was to be shipped off to the place all children considered a personal hell.

It was his first day of school.

Being away from his family was a scary thing but his elder sister June promised him that if he ever needed her, she was just a classroom away.

As an Arc though he would shoulder through it, as to not let the family down.

The day would go one of two ways for children. There were those who fit in and those who did not.

As the day ended, Jaune Arc would realize that he was one who had not been able to fit in. He had not found a friend of his own but his sister's had made up for it by letting him be friends with their friends, thus keeping him from a first that would only strike at him later in life.

XXXXX

The stories that his grandfather told his sisters and him were something his parent's never really liked for some reason. Jaune's child mind would never understand and would never care as he and his sisters listened about the tales of the Arc's past. It had started with small things like "what kind of people they were" type of stories.

Then their was the first time Jaune heard of them.

The tales of the hunters. A story of heroes.

Jaune would sit and listen as his grandfather told him of the stories of the Arc's line of hunters, down to the one who Jaune respected most of all in his small world. His father.

He loved it so much that he dreamed to become one. A hero to save the people of Remnant, a hero to protect his loved ones.

This started many firsts for young Jaune. The first dream of his future. The first ambition of his childhood.

The first rejection of his parents.

XXXXX

The rejection of his parent's toward his dream hurt. It hurt the young boy but he obeyed for a time. But as he reached the days ending his childish ways and a start towards his teenage life he had thoughts.

The first thoughts of rebellion.

They were small and short but they got the job done. The seed was planted in his mind and grew.

"I want to be a Hero."

The thought grew until he decided to do something about it. He spent his savings getting forged papers that would allow him to enroll at a Hunting School, he planned how he would leave and when.

It was now his first act of rebellion.

He wished he could do without this but his family never approved. Not because they didn't believe but because a more simple reason.

They didn't want to see him hurt.

It had started with his parents, then his elder sisters, and then finally his sweet little sister begged him to give up his dream. He had for a time.

He knew they would cry, and that they would be angry. He knew little Jasmine would be terrified for her big brother.

He knew it all but could not stop. No matter what if he gone or not, the moment of his first regret would come. It was inevitable.

So in the end he followed his heart and had left after the family had gone out to eat, taking a relic of their past with him.

XXXXX

Long ago he was saved from the feeling he felt. His sister's had made sure of that, but now on this Bullhead he felt it full force.

The first time he truly felt alone.

He could not rely on his family anymore, not until he became a hero. Not until he could make it up to them.

So Jaune would keep moving forward in Beacon, even if he was alone.

That feeling...did not last.

It was replaced soon, because of the young girl in red, his friend.

The first friend he made on his own.

Ruby was not like most girls he knew, her love of her rifle showed it, but he knew in that small time of talking to each other that this girl would probably become one of his best friends, based on that kind smile of her's.

XXXXX

In no time at all it had become the time for his days as a hunter to start. Armed with his Crocea Mors, and allied with his partner Pyrrha, the hyper girl Nora, and the silent male Ren, it was his first experience in a few things.

His first battle.

His first fight against Grimm.

His first time fighting with a team.

And without him realizing it, it was his first day as a leader.

The battle was shorter than he thought but no less intense than the stories his grandfather had told him. He and his allies fought and defeated their foe, using a plan Jaune had made. Don't ask him how he made it as even he did not know.

The one thing he did know was that it was another step in the path he made for himself.

The path of a hero.

XXXXX

After he had become the leader of team JNPR, he had began to have more first's. The top of that list though was the guilt whenever he heard that name, _Juniper_. It struck him fierce when Ozpin had given the team that name.

The name of his mother.

The same mother that most likely wept for his disappearance.

So he had buried that first in his heart, the first realization of his families pain, and found a new first to distract him.

That was how he gained his first crush in the form of Weiss Schnee.

The girl had hated his crush on her but he kept on trying as his father had advised him to do. And his father was almost never wrong.

Soon after the crush he gained another first his sister's had kept him away from.

It was his first experience of being bullied.

Team CRDL was basically a gang of bullies who targeted the students who never really fit in. While Jaune had made friends, he still didn't fit in and made their list.

No sooner that it started did he have another set of firsts.

His first fight with Pyrrha, who had tried to reach out to help him only for him to reject her help.

His first time standing up for himself, when Cardin had tried to get him to target his own team for a prank.

His first solo battle and the first time he protected another, when he had saved Cardin from an Ursa due to the botched prank and defeated it.

Finally was his first time asking for help, the first day he and Pyrrha began training together.

XXXXX

A broken heart hurts. That was what Jaune had realized when he finally discovered that Weiss truly did not like him.

Some never recover from it.

Others though, know when to let go.

Jaune learned that lesson and for the first time let go his feelings to help another get what they wanted, ironically giving a guy the advise he needed to get the girl Jaune had wanted.

On the plus side this enabled him to have his first dance with a girl.

….Unfortunately it was also his first time wearing a dress.

…...and it would not be the last.

XXXXX

His first mission with his team was suppose to be a big deal. It was suppose to mean a lot. So it stands to reason that when disaster strikes nearby and you abandon your plans to save those you can, is when you truly begin to realize what a Hero really is.

It was his team's first time fighting a horde of Grimm, as well as their first time backing up their friends.

Jaune would remember this day as another step on the path of the hero.

The day that would also lead to the first time he would truly feel despair and sorrow.

XXXXX

The tournament had begun for JNPR very quickly, showing to the world that while they didn't have the most unique methods of combat, they could still match the best of them.

Their first round would be their first battle against another team.

The semi-finals would be the first time he despaired, as Jaune watched his partner tear her opponent to shreds, quite literally.

The events that followed would be a blur but the two things that stuck with him was the feeling of Pyrrha's lips against his own as she took his first kiss and gave him hers.

The second was the feeling of loss as Pyrrha died not ten minutes later as she sacrificed herself to give others hope for the future.

XXXXX

He had expected anger, furious words, anything but what he was experiencing at that moment. The hugs and crying from the eight blonde woman of various ages holding him as a sole other male gave him a small grin, one of acceptance and not anger.

It was his first reunion with his family, after the fall of Beacon.

His mother wept tears of joy that her son still lived.

His eldest sister Joy cried out while softly scolding him for worrying them, while the twins Jenny and Julie teased her with tears in their eyes as they told him of how she had made the others stop from searching for him so Jaune could have a chance to live his own life.

His sisters Jane and Jenna held him tight as June, the one a year older than him, told him how proud they were at seeing his actions in the first round on TV, tears in each of their eyes.

The one that couldn't speak though, as Jaune held her close, was little Jasmine, who cried her eyes out and thanked her big brother for coming home over and over.

The peace they had lasted a week until he told them of his decision to find the one who started the mess.

His parents didn't approve.

His elder sisters wanted him to stay away from the fight.

Little Jasmine, after a week of listening to his stories, gave him a tight hug and with a voice that had slight fear for her brother mixed in spoke.

"Make sure you come home"

The words shocked the others but soon had them give in to his decision. It became another first.

The first time they accepted his dreams.

XXXXX

His first day on this new path wasn't like his former path as a hero. It was something more now.

It wasn't a search for the truth like Ren or Nora.

It wasn't a chance to defeat the source of evil like Ruby.

It was the start of his path on fulfilling a dream. The dream his partner had.

It was his first step as one who wished to simply protect other.

To most though, this was his first step as a true hero.

XXXXX

Months into the journey things can happen. Battles fought, new friends made, new enemies found.

For Jaune it was another first.

His first time of someone accepting his love.

The days that followed them were filled with hope as he now was joined with a new love, Ruby, who had accepted the love he had grown for her. Their time together was joyous, and as a team they became a family.

His first _time_ with Ruby was one of curiosity for the two newbie lovers.

The next day had been filled with his first experience at one teasing him over his act of love, or more like Nora's complaints at how the two kept her and Ren up all night. One word from Ruby about how she knew Ren was up all night shut Nora up though.

XXXXX

A feeling of loss is inevitable in battles. It will happen. He had felt it before. Having to witness for the first time as those you love die without being able to say goodbye though was a pain he never knew.

Until he witnessed the death of his brother Ren and the woman he loved most in the world, Ruby.

It was the first time he truly gave up, as he watched Nora do the same as she was defeated by the ones they had once called friends.

"Make sure you come home"

Jasmine's voice stopped him for a moment as he remembered the words.

Would he sit here and die as he let Pyrrha's wishes die with him?

What about the wishes of Ruby and Ren?

What of those who waited for their return? They'd never know what happened if Jaune died here?

For the first time he rid himself of his fears and charged forth once more.

For the first time he awakened the semblance from within, saved his remaining friend, and defeated Cinder's little faction, ending Cinder's life and her plans.

XXXXX

For years he fought the evil Ruby sought to defeat. Alongside old friends like Nora, old allies like Weiss and Blake, old classmates like CRDL and CFVY, and old teachers like Goodwitch and Oobleck.

He fought alongside new friends like the teams that fought in the tournament so long ago, new allies from the four lands of Remnant, new teammates who assisted him in the battles they fought.

Then, one day they did it. It was done.

For the first time, they won the war.

Jaune and his allies had beaten Salem and her forces, ended the curse she created and wiped Grimm from the world. The Grimm gone meant the Maiden's could finally rest and Hunter's had finally finished their job and the job of the ancestors.

XXXXX

After the war Jaune had returned home like he promised his little sister. The family rejoiced in his victory and the peace he had helped make.

When the fighting had finished and his peace had come, just like was normal he had another first.

This time with was him accepting the love another held for him, from an ally he fought with and had saved during the war.

Time would pass and for Jaune and his new love the peace they had would remain as that, peaceful. They had retired and now lived a life on the farm that his father had made, assisting in the normal chores of life.

Eventually it would be time for a first that would not repeat. The marriage between the woman he loved and himself, a union that they could not help but embrace it with love in their joyful hearts.

That marriage would take them on a new road for the couple. A road many couples travel.

XXXXX

The sight was an odd one. As the two looked around the room at the sights that amazed them three things stood out.

The woman on the bed, hair a mess and skin covered in sweat.

The man sitting next to her, holding her gently. The two looking at them with love in the smiles.

Most of all was each other, as the two newborns looked each other, both girl's faces filled with wonder.

Thus was the start of their first's as Ruby Arc and Pyrrha Arc, children Jaune Arc.

Thus was the continuation of first's Jaune and his wife continued to have.

 **END**

 **AN: …...No words can be said other than...I never expected it to be this long!**

 **To the readers who wonder on the wife and other things I never explained much on, it's mainly left to the reader on who the wife could have been and what those other things were.**

 **For the wife, couldn't decide on who should be Jaune's final pairing.**

 **For everything else...uh...Bye?**

 **[Zero The Chance ran away]**


End file.
